In Your Eyes
by kumagers54
Summary: A simple summer vacation will lead to discovery of what happened in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**REMINDER**: I don't own **Naruto** its characters and name of places in the manga and anime. Incidents in this **fanfic** are fictitious and resemblance of events in this story to real life is purely coincidental. xD

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you are willing to brace the odds just to be with that person?_

**Present Time**

**Prologue**

Naruto suddenly stopped his reading and glared at his son who has the same eye color as his, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I want to spend my summer in Konoha." Ryo replied bluntly.

Naruto leaned his back on the chair and clamped his fingers together as he was processing his son's words in his mind, he thought why in Konoha if he could spend his vacation anywhere around the world. Money is not a problem for their family why would it be? He is the governor of Hin Province, while Ryo's mother was the heiress of a clan that controls the tobacco and sugarcane monopoly so why must money be a problem?

He then leaned forward and rested his chin at his knuckles, "Are you worrying about the money you will spend?"

Ryo sighed, "No father, it's not about the money. I just…just wanted to spend my summer there I mean there is nothing wrong in spending my summer there right?"

He does not want his son to spend time there due to the memories that place had with him but he just can't say no to his son. "Fine if you really want to spend your summer there so be it. With whom are you staying with by the way?"

"With uncle Neji of course." Ryo answered sarcastically.

**Ryo POV**

After my father said yes I immediately packed my clothes and prepared myself for journey to Konoha. It was a 4 hr drive but still I know it was worth it, the beauty of its nature is sure to take my fatigue away. Before going to Hyuuga Manor where my uncle was waiting for me I decided to stop by the lake. It was looks the same way I last saw it when I was 9 yr old I still remember how my mom cried when she was looking at it, I wanted to ask her why she was crying but i knew it was not my business to barge in. It was a mystery to me until today why she cried while looking at the lake and now I am back in Konoha I will find the answer to my question one way or another.

I then continued driving until I reached Hyuuga Manor where my uncle and some servants were patiently waiting for me, when I stepped out of the suv uncle Neji smiled at me. He still looks the same as the last time I saw him, with his indigo colored hair that reaches his lower back, lavender colored eyes and a body that was built through different experiences in life. He had been taking care of the Hyuuga Manor since my mother moved to the capital with my father and the tobacco and sugarcane plantation in Konoha was also his to manage.

"When you called me yesterday I was excited to see you." Neji said while slipping his arm at Ryo's shoulder and walking him inside the manor.

"Same here uncle, I always wanted to come here but time was something rare to have nowadays."

"Indeed it is your room was already prepared. I know how tiring it is to drive from the capital to our small city of Konoha so having a nap would not hurt so bad won't it?"

"Yes of course. My mother wants to come with me but my father forbids her maybe because he does not want to have both of his loved ones away from him."

Neji halts himself from walking making Ryo stop also. "Naruto is still the same then, can't blame him though he had been through a lot for your mother's heart."

"My father had been through a lot for my mother's heart what do you mean uncle Neji?" He asked curiously.

"Never mind it, I just remembered I have to be at the farm to check on the farmers. I'll see you later then just rest and if you need anything just say it to the servants." Neji answered quickly before walking away from Ryo.

A man who was carrying Ryo's bags came to him and asked, "I shall put these bags on your room sir, if you need anything please tell me."

"Thanks for the concern I think I can handle myself."

When I reached my room it was a spacious as I thought it would be, after removing my shoes I slumped into the bad and yawned as I stared into the ceiling. The manor was a preserved house of the Hyuuga clan from long time ago and uncle Neji is doing a great of job of preserving it like what the former masters of the house was doing. I decided to fix my clothes first before sleeping so I will not worry about it later as I was putting my clothes in the cabinet, a box fell down beside me. The lid was opened when it fell scattering the letters it contains on the floor. I knew they were love letters due to the beautiful handwriting at the envelope but I didn't read it I just glanced at one.

"Love letters? How cheesy." I uttered laughing.

I returned the letters inside the box and covering it without reading them I was about to return it on top of the cabinet when a notebook fell on top of my head making me drop the box I was carrying and the letters were again scattered at the floor.

"Damn why things kept on falling from the top of this antique cabinet?" I said angrily while scratching the part of my head where it fell.

The notebook was half opened when it fell on the floor I picked it and close it as I looked at the cover the word _DIARY _was written. A wind then came gushing through the window and a letter flew directly through my face, I was annoyed already so reading a love letter would not be so bad after all it was as if the letters and diary wants to be read.

_To my Hime,_

_Our world may be different but fate brought us together so we can learn how to love._

The first line of that letter was sickening me so reading the rest of it is not advisable for me maybe it was one of the letters my father sent to my mother. Curiosity is what made drive me to read the diary I just hope it is not as sickening as the letters.

**The Past**

_I was resting at below the mango tree for I was tired from delivering whole morning in the market when that dobe came to disturb my sleeping._

"Hey teme wake up!" Naruto said screaming.

_To have that yellow spiky hair with blue eyes to wake me at the middle of my sleep can never be so annoying. Of all the time he will disturb me with his screaming he chose this time, as much as I want to continue it was already disturbed so what's the point?_

"Damn it dobe what do you want from me? Can't you see I'm sleeping here for I still have a job at the sugarcane mil later."

Naruto sighed and took a seat beside Sasuke. "I know but I just came here to invite you at the party tomorrow night."

"Party? Hn why should I come to that party, I obviously don't belong there."

Naruto lightly punched Sasuke's shoulder and said, "When will you stop thinking low of yourself teme? Besides I am the one inviting you not them, I just want my best friend to be there so you can meet my** fiancé**." with emphasis on the word fiancé

_That dobe was my best friend even though we are from different walks of life, Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Konoha's mayor Minato Uzumaki while I was living in poverty. We first met when he was involved in a fight with Kiba Inizuka a dog lover who was also a brawler in our school. Their fight was equally matched but it was getting annoying due to their equal strength so I decided to step in and beat the hell out of them both. That dobe was impressed with my fighting skills and called me his rival and best friend since that day. At first I don't like it for I just want to be by myself and he was just so annoying due to his jolly attitude while I was the cold one, later on I also enjoyed his company without showing it for he was not as bad as I thought he was._

Sasuke scoffed, "A dobe having a fiancé how cliché."

Naruto lunged himself at Sasuke making them fall on the ground. "I know you are popular with the girls and all but I honestly do have a fiancé and tomorrow you will see her so are you coming with me or not?"

_I was indeed popular with the girls even though I hate them and no one likes Naruto due to his childish attitude. To hear him having a fiancé was new to me I thought finally he will have someone and I want to see her for myself._

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and raised himself, "Fine I shall come at that party so I can see if you are lying or not. I still have one problem though, I don't have anything to wear at the party."

"There is nothing to worry about your clothes I will lend you, just meet me at my house tomorrow at 5 pm. I'll see you tomorrow then teme." Naruto said before leaving Sasuke.

_Little did I know that saying yes to that dobe's invitation will change my life forever._

* * *

><p><strong>FIC NOTES PLEASE READ TO CLEAR SOME QUESTIONS:<strong>

**Italicized words** were those written in the diary being read by Ryo_._

**This fic **involves two time periods **the past and the present **I am separating them to avoid confusions.

**Ryo Uzumaki **will be described at the next chapter._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>This is my first Sasuke-Hinata fic and I don't have beta for this so please bear with grammar spelling or other corrections, if you want to beta read it just tell me. If characters become OCC just bear with it for it was necessary to make this story flow the way I wanted it to flow. Updates depends on the number of reviews and the availability of time on my part. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINDER**: I don't own **Naruto** its characters and name of places in the manga and anime. Incidents in this **fanfic** are fictitious and resemblance of events in this story to real life is purely coincidental. xD

**Chapter 1**

**Present Time**

Ryo was busy reading Uchiha Sasuke's diary when he heard a knock from the door, he returned the diary and the letters inside the box and hid it under his bed before he opened the door to check who was knocking. It was his uncle Neji who just came back from inspecting the sugarcane plantation.

"How is the plantation uncle?" Ryo asked

"Better than I thought. How about you aren't you getting bored staying inside this room since you arrived?"

"A little, I suppose going out exploring would not hurt so much doesn't it?"

"Of course, here use my motorcycle to explore around if you are getting bored." Neji said while handing the keys to his motorcycle.

A huge grin was formed on Ryo's face the same grin his father had. "I appreciate it uncle, I always wanted to ride motorcycles but my father forbids me due to security reasons."

Neji places his right hand on Ryo's shoulder assuring him. "Here in Konoha you are safe, Hyuuga clan controls this city. If you will excuse me I still have other things to attend to, just enjoy your stay alright?"

Ryo nodded after Neji left he took the diary and placed it inside his jacket. He hurried to the garage where Neji's Yamaha YZ 175 was.

"Wow never thought uncle Neji is into dirt bikes." He said as he rode the bike.

It was a little high but thanks to his height riding that bike was not a problem, the engine was music to his ears as he always wanted to ride dirt bikes. He was running the engine as fast as he could and the strong wind that runs through him is making his adrenaline rise to the point he was running the bike at top speed. Out of nowhere along the road a girl was about to cross the street and he was sure to hit her, thanks to his alertness and presence of mind at the situation in hand he brakes just in time before hitting her. Due to the roughness of the road his motorcycle skid due to the sudden braking still he was able to control it before it falls down on him.

The girl who was about to be hit rushes to him to check if he was okay, Ryo nodded for there were no injury on him except for some minor scratch on his left knee that he used to control the motorcycle.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the girl asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a minor scratch, how about you?"

"Perfectly fine, here let me cover your wound for you."

The girl removed her bandana making her black hair fall showing how silky and thick it was and the scent of it soothes him, she used the bandana to wrap his knee and when ocean colored and onyx colored eyes met time seemed to stop for them. If now for the truck that passed by the road that horned them they would still be staring at each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry my name is Ryo by the way." He said as he offers his hand.

"Mai." She replied shaking hands with him.

"I need to go now, I'll see someday then."

"Wait where are you going I'll take you there."

"No thanks I was going at the middle of the field, bye." Mai said before leaving Ryo.

"Such a beauty, hopefully we'll see each other again." He said while scratching his indigo colored spiky hair.

Ryo resumed riding but with a moderate speed, the girl she almost hit can't stop leaving his mind for he still remembers her vaguely. Feeling the need of food he stops by the market to find a place to eat, while eating he decided to continue reading the diary.

**The Past**

_My older brother Itachi usually goes home at night due to his work , he was all I have left after my parents died in an accident back when I was 9. 8 yrs had gone by since that incident where I thought I lost everything but with my brother always there for me the pain was not that hard to bear._

"How's work?" Sasuke asked as his brother just went home after a whole day of working.

"Tiring as always, how about you how are your summer jobs fairing?"

"Good, I can save enough money for my allowance."

"That's good to hear, you are first year college this school year so we must save a lot of money for your study."

"Hn, I can work. Itachi why won't you let me?"

Iatachi holds his brother's shoulders and said, "Education is the only treasure you can possess forever so don't waste it like I did."

"But-"

"No buts, our parents would want the same for you so just study hard finish with a degree and you can reach your goals in life."

Of all the elite clans in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan out stands them all due to their large sugarcane and tobacco plantation, the current master of the clan Hiashi Hyuuga have two successors although they were both female. The oldest Hinata was studying at the capital accompanied by her mother while the youngest Hanabi stays with his father, while their cousin Neji is Hinata's guardian who makes sure of her safety.

To further extend their family's influence Hiashi agreed his daughter Hinata to be wed to Mayor Minato's only son Naruto in the future. For the two youngsters to know each other Hiashi organized a party at the Hyuuga Manor where both Hinata and Naruto would attend to.

"Do-do you think Na-ruto will-like me Neji?" Hinata asked shyly from his cousin.

"Of course you are beautiful Hianta I bet no man can ever resist you."

"You are just saying that to assure me." She said with a pout on her lips

"No I'm not. We will be reaching Konoha in no time I'm sure you already miss your father and sister."

"You bet I am."

"How about we drop by the market first to buy your clothes for tonight's party?" Hinata's mother asked.

"But- but mother do I really have to attend that party, I mean isn't it embarrassing to be there in front of everyone?"

Hinata's mother smiled, "Of course not my dear besides attending parties every now and then will boost your self confidence."

_I was done delivering crates of vegetables to different vendors in the market when I was seen by one of my former classmates in high school named Choji whose family owns a small restaurant at the market._

"Hey Sasuke are you done delivering?" Choji asked.

"Hn."

"Still a man of few words eh, anyways why don't you grab something to eat first?"

_Great so that obese classmate of mine just called me to offer me something to buy and eat at their business how original._

"I still have work to do." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Skipping meals is not good for your health, what is the use of working hard if your body is not well?"

_He does have a point health should come first, I did order and ate there it was delicious no doubt their business had been there for a long time. After I finished eating Choji gave me a banana cue as a dessert that I was eating while walking._

Hinata was trying different dresses her mother picked for her, any style and color looks perfect so choosing is not a problem.

"What do say Hinata, which one do you want to wear tonight?" Her mother asked.

"The lavender would do mother."

Lavender was Hianta's favorite color so it was definitely her choice.

"Alright then lavender it would be. Why don't you two wait for me at the car as I will pay for your dress. Neji make sure you don't lose sight of her."

"Yes auntie."

She does not want to attend the party that night or be wed with someone her father chose for her but as a good child she will follow her father's orders blindly. For once she wanted to escape and feel free and in a market full of people is a good place to start. But escaping from Neji is not as easy as 123 for her cousin is a person who is clever and cunning.

"Hey Neji I'm hungry can you buy me some food."

"I cannot leave you alone I promised your mother."

"I promise not to leave Neji, I'm just hungry." Hinata said with a smile.

Whenever Neji sees that smile of her cousin empathy outweighs obligation on his part.

"Fine what do you want me to buy for you?"

"Anything that is edible and delicious."

When Neji was out of sight, Hinata sneaks into the alley. She was happily walking along the alley when she bumps into someone.

"I'm-sorry I-didn't mean to bump into you." Hinata said apologetically

"Hn" The young man replied.

Neji was quick to buy Hianta's food but she can't be seen anywhere.

"Where did that girl go? Hinata, Hianta where are you!"

Hianta heard her cousin looking for her, she wanted to run away but the young man he bumped into stops her.

"You have to pay for my wasted food lady." He said coldly.

"I-I will pay you mister but-but you have to promise me not to reveal me to my cousin." Hianta said shivering.

"Hn"

Neji entered the alley and was about to see Hinata, Hinata on the other hand wanted to escape from the young man's hold but it was so tight.

"He's coming." She said in a low voice only eh young man can hear.

Neji was about to see her when the young man suddenly pushed the girl to the wall with his right palm cushioning her head, their faces were only inches apart due to his sudden movement and when Neji was about to look at them the young man kisses Hinata.

"Tch, kissing in the alley at such an early time." Neji said before leaving them.

When Neji was finally out of sight, the young man separates his lips leaving Hianta speechless.

"Hn, that was necessary don't make a big deal out of it."

"It-it-was-my-" Hianta said with her face as red as a tomato.

"My what?" The young man said mockingly.

"Fi-first ki-kiss." She finally said.

The young man leaned closer and stared at her lavender colored eyes that was shining and said, "I'm sorry I took it, you don't have to pay for my food for that kiss was enough."

Hinata was staring at the young man's onyx eyes and said, "Yo-you"

The young man smirked and left, while Hinata was still where he left him.

_I don't know why I kissed her it was off the hook like I am not me but a different person. But her lavender eyes are what prompted me, I know girls are not my interest but she was different from them. I even stole her first kiss damn it how rude of me, if I will meet her again I'll ask for her forgiveness to what I did._

Hinata returned to their car still lost at what happened earlier in that alley, Neji also retuned tired from searching for her everywhere.

"Where did you just go exactly?" He asked while catching his breath.

"In a dream."

"What? Don't ever do that to me again Hinata do you understand?"

Hinata only nodded but she can still feel the young man's lips that made her face red. Neji was just left with many questions on where did Hinata go and why is she blushing so much. Throughout the whole afternoon both Sasuke and Hinata was thinking of nothing but their kiss.

It was exactly 5 pm when Sasuke went to Uzumaki residence, he was greeted by Naruto whose excitement was as high as Everest itself.

"Hey teme, I have been waiting for you." Naruto said happily while placing his arm on Sasuke's shoulder guiding him to his room.

Sasuke was just quiet he can't tell Naruto about the incident in the market that morning for he is sure to make fun of him.

"Here wear this I'm sure girls will be salivating for you."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he took his clothes from Naruto.

_That is one of the reasons why I don't want to attend that party aside from I don't belong there, girls will be swarming around me and that is annoying._

Naruto was wearing a black slacks white long sleeve polo shirt inside black coat with orange neck tie, Sasuke was wearing the same except for the blue tie. Both young men looked handsome on their clothes, Minato was patiently waiting for the two of them inside the car for they are running late as the party will start at 7. There were already many people at the Hyuuga manor garden when they arrived, Minato being the mayor of Konoha was immediately greeted by Hiashi and his wife.

"It is an honor to have you here mayor." Hiashi said.

"Come on formalities are not in effect here for you organized this party. Just call me Minato, by the way this is my son Naruto." Minato said pulling his son close to him.

"Of course, it is nice to meet you young man I'm sure you will follow your father's footsteps."

"I'll reach more than what he reached uncle Hiashi."

Both Hiashi and Minato laughed while Sasuke just sighed and left them to drink punch.

"Anyways I would like you to meet my daughter Naruto's fiancé, Hinata."

Hinata was accompanied by Neji. She was wearing the lavender cocktail dress she chose, her long hair was tied up neatly in a bun with long wavy strands dangle at the sides with light make up. She smiled her genuine smile and bowed in front of them; Naruto reached for her hand and brushed her knuckles lightly with his lips.

Hinata blushed lightly and Naruto wrapped her arms around his locking their hands together.

"If you will excuse us I want Hinata to meet my best friend." Naruto said with his voice full of confidence.

Hinata just followed where Naruto was taking him.

"Isn't he possessive?" Hiashi asked jokingly.

"You know we Uzumakis acts like a fox that will not let go of our prey." Mianto replied jokingly.

Naruto led Hinata to his best friend who was standing just a few feet away from them. Sasuke was drinking his punch when Naruto and Hinata approached him.

"Hey Sasuke, I want you to meet my fiancé. Hyuuga Hinata."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hinata said.

Sasuke then turned around to face them he was surprised that he dropped his glass when she saw the girl Naruto was with, it was the same girl he kissed earlier.

_At that moment when I saw her again I knew things will be complicated from now on. That things will never be the same again for both me and Hinata._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, alerting, making it their favorite. Reviews are always welcome they inspire me they really do so just leave a review. If you have any suggestions or requests on what you want to happen in this fic just tell me through the review and I will put it into action. Again I am sorry for wrong grammars, spelling, punctuation marks, wrong sentence construction I am doing. **This is not beta read, OOC are necessary for the story.** If the story is confusing just read the **FIC NOTES**

* * *

><p><strong>FIC NOTES: <strong>

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji are 17 while Hinata is 16.

Ryo are 20 while Mai is 19.

The setting of this fic is based on the Philippines that is the reason why sugarcane and tobacco are the business of the Hyuuga clan.

Ryo looks like Naruto with the same color of his eyes and hairstyle like him except for the color because his was indigo.

Mai looks like Sakura except her hair is black and her eyes are onyx.


End file.
